This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Physiology Core provides functional data on animals in vivo or in situ. A critical component of translating the wealth of molecular biology research is confirming functional effects. We provide invasive and non-invasive services which allow investigators to allow for the most effective investigator support in this process. Validated echocardiography, hemodynamic, pressure-volume loop measures, and isolated perfused organ preps, and organ blood-flow measures are offered, each provide specific measures of functionality.